


Let's Play Pretend

by ijustwantacue



Series: The Three Little Kings [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Childhood, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: You hate that liar named Park Jinyoung.





	Let's Play Pretend

Jinyoung’s favourite game is pretend. He doesn’t care who he’ll play with–if the girls need someone to play as a hairdresser, he will volunteer. If they’re playing house, he can be the father, the mother, or even the dog. There’s just something in portraying other characters that makes Jinyoung happy. At a young age, he sees himself as a person void of personality. His plain self is boring so he can only keep friends if he acts like someone else.

You are his complete opposite, and he hates you for that. You are so sure of who you are, of what you want, and Jinyoung thinks it’s unfair. Sometimes, you’ll be in the group he’s playing with, and he’ll be forced to do as you want. Yes, he likes playing pretend, but if he can have a human role, why would he choose to be the singing tree or the pet dog? Somehow, you always give him that. And he’s grown a dislike towards you.

He doesn't have to worry though; the feeling is mutual. You had always found him annoying, stirring up fights. He's a liar. He acts like he just misunderstand things, but you know he just likes being a troublemaker. All the other children thought he's really friendly to go around and play regardless of who with, but you know this is his way of getting others’ trust. He won't be able to get yours, no matter how many smiles he gives you. You will always tell him to be the dog or the tree or the bench, so that he won't be able to talk and hypnotise your friends into being his henchmen.

* * *

 “Mark will play as Tree #3," your teacher continues to announce the roles each of you will be taking.

The school festival is coming and first graders are assigned for a fairytale play. Everyone should participate, even just as little bushes, clouds, or trees. You're okay with any role, except for the princess. You don't want to be just lying around, waiting for the prince to come. You'd rather be the teacher’s little helper, though you're sure Naya will get it, being the most responsible among the girls. You have a bit of a temper. The other kids won't like it if you snap at them for not taking things seriously.

"And everyone who I haven't mentioned yet will have to stay later in order to practice their lines. You'll be the one to lead this play."

You look up to the teacher. You haven't heard your name yet. You don't know who else will be with you, but almost everyone has been called already.

"Okay, for the prince's role we have..." the teacher looks at all of you, before stopping at the boy sitting near the window. "Jaebeom!"

"Me?!" the boy stands up, shocked and almost complaining. Everyone is lowkey scared of him because he has intense eyes. It would actually suit him to be the villain, but the story says it's a witch--a female. So maybe he was given the prince role since it's the next strong character.

"Yes. I believe being a prince suits you. This will be your last project and everyone in town will come to watch. It'll be fun!"

Jaebeom seems to want to oppose but he's not the type to make a big deal about things. He defeatedly nods and goes back to sitting.

"Now, for our princess... we'll have... Nayeon!"

"Really?!" the cheerful girl springs up her seat in delight.

Her friends cheer for her, and you also offer a smile. "Congratulations, Nayeon-ah!”

"Congratulations to you too,” you hear the teacher say near you, so you look back. She’s smiling at you. “You’ll be playing as the witch.”

A laugh fills the whole classroom and you quickly glare at his direction. Park Jinyoung has whiskers underneath his eyes as he looks at you with teasing. You’re ready to throw your pencil at him.

“Jinyoungie, care to share what you’re laughing about?” the teacher asks.

Jinyoung tries to stop laughing, but you guess he's too amused at you being casted as a witch. “Nothing, teacher. I just remembered something.”

You want to stand up and call him out for lying. But that's probably what he's planning-- aggravating you until you snap and embarrass yourself.

Not today, Park Jinyoung.

“Well, you and Naya will assist me in practicing the other kids since you two are the responsible ones. Do you think you can do that?” the teacher says.

Jinyoung nods, that plastic smile back on his face. “Yes, teacher.”

The teacher smiles to all of you. “Well then, everything's settled.”

* * *

 You aren’t really good in saying memorised lines so Naya helps you practice them. She said you should just understand what those lines mean and come up with your own way of saying them, since you sound more confident when arguing with your thoughts. It's a big help that Jaebeom, who will be on the scene with you, is very cooperative. You had thought he’s disinterested in the activity, but if Naya calls him, he’ll appear in front of you in no time.

On the other hand, Jinyoung works with Nayeon and the other small characters. He’s having problems with Sungjin’s dancing (the play is a musical), but he’s the only one fitted to be the king so Jinyoung has to make do.

Nevertheless, everything is going smoothly. You never have to deal with cheeky Jinyoung since Naya is the one assigned to overlook your practice. You think you'll be able to accomplish the play.

* * *

 Until it’s only one day before the program, and your teacher has to announce a bad news.

“Class… seems like Nayeon won't be able to participate in the play. She's down with a flu. The practice exhausted her and it was raining yesterday so…”

Everyone starts talking about how the play is ruined. The princess may have very few lines but no one fits on the role like Nayeon.

Jaebeom raises his hand, which the teacher acknowledges.

“So… is the play cancelled?” his voice seems thrilled, you wonder why he's been diligently practising if he wants it cancelled.

“No, Jaebeom. I had thought of a solution,” the teacher says to all of your surprise.

“Solution?”

The teacher nods and turns to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung blinks at her blankly.

“Jinyounggie, you’ve been practicing with Nayeon, right?”

“Yes…” he answers with hesitation, not sure where the conversation is going.

“So you have her lines memorised and you taught her how to act like a princess?”

“Yes…”

“So… do you think you can--”

“Help someone be the princess?” he guesses.

The teacher bites her lip. “I'm afraid we don't have much time to do that.”

“Then what can I do, teacher?”

The teacher smiles with a little plea. “Can you be the princess?”

Your laughter fills the classroom this time. You don't care if everyone is looking at you weirdly; the seething anger coming from Park Jinyoung's glare is worth it. He should've been okay playing a female role if this was your usual afternoon scenario, but this will be in front of everyone in town. He’ll have to wear a wig and a dress. You can't imagine how that would look like, but it surely won't go down for the rest of his life.

“Wait… so I have to kiss Jaebeom?” is what Jinyoung next asks when he manages to ignore your still on-going cackle. And it's your cue to lose your mind and laugh the air out of you.

“It's just a fake kiss, don't worry,” the teacher assures--much more to the horrified Jaebeom than the questioner.

Jinyoung seems okay with kisses. You know he's gone around kissing some of your classmates--regardless of the gender. They thought he was just affectionate, but you knew it's his way of gaining their loyalty. He's never kissed Jaebeom though, as far as you know. Somehow, you are looking forward to him swallowing his fear out of pride.

“So do you think we can do this tomorrow? Teacher will treat you all to the ice cream shop if we make this successful.”

“ICE CREAM!” everyone shouts, already forgetting the struggles they will be facing. After all, it's not like you're the one who will kiss the bad boy or the liar. You laugh to yourself again.

* * *

 You play on the hem of your dress. You’re sitting backstage, waiting for your cue to come out. Naya and your teacher are running around, making sure things are in order. You can see Sungjin dressed up as a king talking to Brian dressed up as the knight who will find the princess in the woods after you, the witch, lured her out and put a spell on her. Speaking of princess, where is the fairest Park Jinyoung?

“Jinyounggie, you have to come out now. The opening narration is ending,” you hear Naya say while knocking on the room across you. Behind you is the dressing room for girls, so that must be the dressing room for boys. “Jaebeommie, you’re in there too, right? Can you bring Jinyoung out?”

It doesn’t take a minute for poker-faced Jaebeom to come out pulling a princess. You can’t help but stare. Though struggling out of Jaebeom’s hold on the collar of his dress, Jinyoung with long chestnut hair radiates royalty. You’re not sure if he’s just really good looking, to the point that he will make for a very pretty princess if he was a girl. Or was it because of the makeup? Surely it’s the latter because Jinyoung isn’t good looking at all. He has the haircut of a Star Trek character on his normal days.

No, Jinyoung looks like a princess because, like he always does, he’s playing a role that will captivate the audience. He made an effort to look the part so that he can make people in love with him.

You won’t fall for his tricks, though.

“Sungjin, Jinyoung, you guys are up!” the teacher announces.

Jaebeom lets Jinyoung go. Jinyoung fixes his dress and in the process, meets gazes with you. You see the flicker of shame in his eyes but he covers it with a huff. Holding his skirt, he walks elegantly to the curtain, Sungjin positioning beside him.

“Break a leg,” you call out to them.

Sungjin looks at you and gives a thumbs up. Jinyoung, on the other hand, raises a brow. “Whose leg should I break?”

You roll your eyes. This princess is dumb.

* * *

“You’re up,” Naya tells you with a pat on the shoulder.

You stand up with a smile, ready and excited for your role. You didn’t have time to practice the scene with Jinyoung, but surely it won’t be any different from with Nayeon. You’ve mastered the way of luring the princess to come near you, before suddenly blowing powder on her, causing her to fall asleep.

It’s showtime.

With an eerie background music, you enter the stage. Your other classmates acting as forest animals and trees start whispering about the coming of the witch. On the other end of the stage, you see Park Jinyoung tranced on his princess act, arms lifted in elegance and smiling at the audience.

“My, what is a lovely child like you doing here?” you say your first line.

Jinyoung turns to you, his head only partly seen by the audience. It must be the reason why he had the audacity to purse his lips and prevent a laugh that could’ve broken the character. With your wig and makeup, you look like the ugly witch the fairytale needs. And Jinyoung is enjoying that. “My lady, I may ask the same question. Isn’t it dangerous to be walking in the woods by yourself?”

You try your best not to gag. The pleasantries are too much, coming from him. “The woods is my home, child. It is you who should be wary of the surroundings.”

“But I’ve got friends here protecting me,” he says before searching around for the woodland animals he was performing with earlier. But those have already exited, leaving you two alone on the stage. Jinyoung looks at you in an act of confusion. “Where have they gone?”

“My child, I’m afraid they have left you. It’s dangerous to wander here alone so why don’t you come with me and I’ll let you stay on my place for a while?” you say with the warmest smile you can manage to give cheeky Jinyoung.

“My mom told me not to go with strangers,” he says with arms crossed, baffling you. That isn’t part of the script! See, he just has to mess up everything!

You stammer a little but manage to say, “But I’m offering you shelter. It’s getting dark and I’m sure you’re hungry.”

“What food do you have at your home?”

You close your eyes and calm yourself. _This brat!_ “I have candies. A sweet child like you wants candies, correct?”

“Nope. They can cause cavities.”

You’re ready to strangle him.

You see Naya by the curtains, signalling you to start singing. It’s supposed to be done when Jinyoung comes near you. Guess given that the princess is too stubborn, you’ll be the one to move to her.

You start singing the song about the woods being dangerous for a sweet princess. Jinyoung watches you with wide eyes instead of acting wary of your proposal. You realise that it must be his first time to hear you sing. Not to brag, but even the teacher said that you're the best in singing among all the students. And Park Jinyoung's shocked expression proves it.

“Sleep, child,” you say before blowing some black powder to his face.

Tranced on your singing, Jinyoung didn't get to stop his breathing before you blow the powder on him. So he starts coughing and involuntarily holds to the nearest thing. You.

“You're supposed to fall asleep! Don't touch me!” you hiss.

Jinyoung doesn't answer, still coughing. He signals you to talk, make an adlib.

You look at the faintly laughing audience. “Uh… I might have brought the wrong powder. This is to make someone have a flu. But it's alright. A princess with a flu is good as done. Your flu won't go away until someone kisses you!”

Insert evil laughter. But honestly, you are so flustered. Not only is the play slowly getting twisted, Jinyoung is looking at you with a red face, probably because he can't breathe properly.

And a little bit because it's his first time seeing you up close. You're actually really pretty despite the dark makeup. But you shouldn’t know that.

The curtain falls.

“Ew,” he says and takes his hand off you, as if he touched something dirty.

You huff.

* * *

>   _I don't want my first kiss to be Jinyoung. Sorry._
> 
> _-Jaebeom_

 

You look up at Naya who handed you the small note. She looks bothered, and now you are too. “Jaebeom left?!”

“Yes. I found this on the bench he was sitting at.”

You mirror Naya’s hopeless face. The prince left just before the main scene. You managed to come up of an impromptu dialogue to save the play but now, you're doomed.

“Have you told teacher?” you ask Naya.

She shakes her head. “Not yet. I'm trying to think of something. We've already done this far. Do you have any idea?”

Though it flatters you that Naya values your opinion, you actually don't know what to do too. “The prince needs to be strong. He’ll have a battle with the witch. You know how hard we practiced for that. No one can suddenly learn it.”

Naya bites her lip. You can see she's almost crying. You understand that she's one of the few who really looked forward to the performance. She must be too upset.

“Do you want me to tell the teacher? You can go and tell our other classmates. It'll be easier to deal with them,” you say while glancing at the stage. It's on the part where Brian has found the unconscious princess on the woods and has taken her back to the castle, causing everyone's worry.

Naya remains looking down, a pout playing on her lips. She seems thinking hard of a solution. And then she looks up with sparkling eyes, like she has found the answer to world peace. “I think I know what to do!”

“Really? Tell me!”

“But I need you to work with me,” she says while staring intently in your eyes, hands clasping yours.

Your forehead wrinkles. “Work with you? How?”

* * *

“So you’re the witch who cursed the princess!” you exclaim when Naya enters the stage in your previous costume.

Her idea involves you being the prince and her playing the witch instead. Since she's the only other one who practiced with you and Jaebeom, she's the only one who can replace either character. But Naya can't act like the tough manly prince the play needs. Between the two of you, you're the fiercer one. So since victory is to the strongest, you’ll play the prince.

Jinyoung is lying down on the bed behind you. He has to pretend he's under a spell so even if he's shocked that you've taken the place of his prince, he can't as much as raise a brow.

You and Naya start throwing lines until it's your cue to fight. Wielding a sword made of wood, you charge to her. You manage to act like dancing to the melody of your classmates’ singing even though technically, it's a fight scene. It's really a relief that Naya was hands-on during the practice and had you memorise not only your part, but also the characters you'll be on the scene with.

“This is the end, witch,” you say, sword up and pointed at Naya who’s lying on the ground after the intense battle.

“I will come back. You cannot end me,” she says before the smoke machine creates an effect for her to exit.

You wait for ten seconds before standing up. You don't know what to do anymore. Since you're the witch, your role is supposed to end on the fight scene. You know the last scene will be next but you don't really remember what it is about.

“Prince, Prince! The princess is dying! She needs true love’s kiss!” the head maid, played by Jisoo, pulls you back to the dreaded reality.

You gasp. Why did you forget that?! It's the reason why Jaebeom ran away! You have to… KISS PARK JINYOUNG?!

“Isn't there any other way?” you ask Brian, the princess’ loyal knight. Though he's not really useful during the fight; he was just standing by the corner. Whoever wrote the play must be lazy.

“No, Prince. You must kiss the princess,” Brian insists.

You look at the bed full of flowers. You could've gladly kissed a princess. But you wouldn't kiss Park Jinyoung! That ugly--no, he's actually pretty now that you see his peaceful, not smirking face. No! That liar who wants everyone's attention and loyalty will never have your kiss!

You look at the audience. All their attention is on the scene. You feel pressure spread all over you, but not enough to takeover your sane thoughts.

“Just close your eyes and do it!” someone hisses.

You look at the the direction it came from, the sleeping princess. Jinyoung's eyes are still closed but his face has turned frustrated. He has wrinkles on his forehead and he seems to be chewing the insides of his cheek.

“I don't know how to kiss!” you blurt out, too loud that even the audience heard it.

Brian chokes on his laughter, along with the viewers, and quickly goes to you. “Prince, just give him a peck.”

“Can’t you do it instead? What if I get sick too?!”

“But I'm not the prince! I'm just a knight!”

“And I was the witch earlier!”

Laughter fills the hall. You look at the teacher from the folded curtains and you see her sigh. You puff your cheeks. Fine. If that is the only way to end it, so be it!

“Okay! I will kiss the princess!”

The audience claps at your courage. Stomping, you walk to the side of Jinyoung’s bed, your face seen by the audience.

“Say, ‘Princess, you are very beautiful and I'm very honoured to kiss you',” Jinyoung tells you under his breath.

You want to roll your eyes but that will just prolong everything. “Princess, I don't know who you are and why you were cursed. I will kiss you, only if you promise to stop being so naughty.”

Brian chokes on his laughter again.

“Yah, what naughty are you saying? I’ve done nothing but try to befriend you but you keep on bullying me!” Jinyoung opens his eyes to show his sincere appeal.

“That’s because you’re a liar! You keep on starting fights!”

“I do not! I just tell them what I know!”

“You know nothing!”

“Huh! Unlike you, I know how to kiss!”

You gasp. He did not just insult you. “Oh yeah?! Well, prove it!”

* * *

Your tears have long dried when you feel someone sit on the other swing beside you. You feel like crying again. Everyone in town was there and you'll forever be known as Park Jinyoung’s first kiss. You won’t be surprised if some people captured it on camera and will bring it out in the future.

You want to disappear from the surface of the world. What do they say about someone kissing a devil? Are they going to be cursed or something? Well, you feel seven years of bad luck waiting for you.

“I’m sorry,” you hear the person beside you say softly.

You don't look. This is all his fault.

“Are you still crying? Teacher is giving away ice cream. Would you like me to get you--?”

“Stop acting kind!”

Jinyoung flinches at your sharp tone. You turn to him with sad eyes, rather than angry ones. He doesn't know why, but he feels embarrassed. “I wasn't acting kind. I AM kind.”

“No, you’re not. If you are kind, you wouldn't lie to Teacher all the time. You wouldn't make Wonpil cry all the time. I don't even know why he still hangs out with you. There's not a day he doesn't cry because of you.”

While Jinyoung understands your concern for your cousin Wonpil, he needs to clarify something. “I never meant to lie. I never meant for anyone to cry. I'm not really good in understanding people that’s why I get their words in the wrong way. And it's not like you're nice too. You always make me do embarrassing things.”

“No, I don't!”

“You once made me play as a pig when we’re acting as farm animals.”

“What's wrong with that? I played as a horse.”

“You made me go to the mud and dirty my white shirt.”

“I never told you to go to the mud.”

“Then why would you tell me to act as a pig if that doesn't mean you want me to go to the mud?”

You stare at him with mouth slightly gaping. It takes you some moment to find the words. “You're stupid, aren't you?”

Jinyoung huffs and stands up. “I came here to say sorry and I guess you're fine now. Come on. Teacher will get angry if I don't take you back to the classroom.”

You shake your head. “No. I don’t want to see them anymore. I don’t want to see anyone from this town anymore.”

Jinyoung looks at you for a moment. Among anyone, he's the one who knows how you stick up to your decisions. If you want not to see anyone anymore, you'll do everything to have it your way.

Which is why he's not surprised anymore when the classes resume and the teacher announces that you'll be dropping out and moving to another town.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my Tumblr friend @inyournightmares97. She's the goddess of angst so I ended it this way. Haha!


End file.
